Dionysus Rendezvous
by RedDead97
Summary: Delta and Sinclair have made it into Dionysus Park, but there is a very cold reunion when Sinclair meets his old 'colleague' in the security booth while they wait for Delta to appear at the train station. Oneshot maybe more...?


**AN: Dunno about you guys, but I love Bioshock 2 and I think Sinclair is awesome. But his past is dodgy, and he's experienced more than enough blackmailing in his struggle to survive. I just thought of this after playing the game on the PS3 and getting into Dionysus Park. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He'd done it. Subject Delta had drained the park, and boy was Sinclair grateful. He'd been minutes away from ridin' that thin-aired train car into the great hereafter, and that wasn't something he wanted to happen now, not when he and Delta were so close to finding little Eleanor. He supposed he shouldn't call her that; she was seventeen years old after all, but it was hard to think of Delta's daughter <em>not<em> being little.

Pulling out the little screen he used to watch where Delta was going, he saw the draining chamber empty, and saw the view shake slightly as the Alpha Series walked through the doors and into Dionysus Park. Delta looked around, and Sinclair felt obliged to tell him a bit about where he was. Pulling out his shortwave radio, he said,"Dionysus Park was owned by Sofia Lamb, chief. Sort of a private retreat for her social experiments. One night it flooded, killin' all her guests. Papers said it was "cult-related." Come on up to the train station, let's rendezvous."

He watched Delta turn towards the train station, throwing a fistful of hellfire at a lurking Houdini Splicer as he went. Sinclair put the screen back into his pocket, and stood up from the floor, where he'd collapsed from light-headedness earlier on, when Delta was still in Siren Alley. Standing up, he was knee deep in filthy, freezing seawater, and he wasn't too keen on staying there much longer. Heading towards the back of the train car, he intended to enter another train car that was still working and somewhat drier. The car he was in at that moment was the one directly behind Delta's when Simon Wales' torpedo had struck, throwing the Alpha Series out into the ocean and disabling and puncturing Sinclair's car.

He took a few steps towards the door, but winced as his knee throbbed with pain. He looked down, and gasped as pain erupted in his forehead also. His knee was cut in several places from broken pieces of metal on the floor that had punctured it when the train had stopped abruptly inside the park. He put a shaking hand to his head and pulled it away with his fingers crimson. His forehead was bruised and bleeding, but not very badly; it was already beginning to heal with the ADAM in his body.

Sinclair stumbled into the next train car, which to his delight was lit up and whirring quietly with the sweet, sweet sound of electricity and _power_. He sat gladly down on a chair and looked out through the window, which wasn't fogged with dirt like the one in the last car he'd been in. He saw the dimly lit park and saw the damage that had been done as it had sat rotting under the water for ten years. His eyes were drawn to a flickering light in the security booth, and noticed a shadow standing by the controls, holding a shortwave radio.

He ducked to the floor, hoping that whoever was in there hadn't seen him. He hoped that, if it was a splicer, it was a Thuggish or a stupid Leadhead, not a Houdini or worse, a Brute. He thought the shadow was a bit small to be a Brute, but better safe than sorry. Pulling out the shortwave radio again, he contacted Delta. "Well, the good news is, I've located a new train car. But the Station's still locked down, an' we're not alone in here ... I see a shadow in the security booth. I'll lay low while you have a gander."

The shadow in the security booth banged the radio it held off the control panel, trying to rid it of the static interference from Sinclair's radio call to Delta. It looked around for the problem, but could only see an empty train car and a silent, decaying park. But what was this? A face in the train car peered out at him. The shadow thought it recognised the face, and Sinclair thought he recognised the shadow. Flicking through the signals on his radio, Sinclair sat back down on the floor, grimacing as he realised who it was.

"Hey, sit up a minute, stranger," came the insanely irritating voice from Sinclair's radio, and the man in the train car groaned.

Sitting back up to make sure he was right about who the shadow was, he peered through the window at the security booth again, and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Well, if it ain't Augustus Sinclair." Sinclair clenched his teeth and rolled his eyes as Stanley Poole's voice bored into his skull. "Fancy seein' you here!"

"Yeah, same to you, Stan," Sinclair replied through clenched teeth via radio. "What you doin' here? Diggin' more dirt?"

"I could ask you the very same!" retorted Stanley quickly. Radioing Delta - who Sinclair could see was in a tunnel near the train station - he said, " Now that – see, Lamb knows you're here, but I'm incognito. Thing is, since you've drained out the Park, the Little Sisters are already startin' to nose around, lookin' for ADAM. And I can't have that." Stanley leaned back against the control panel, and then raised the radio to his mouth once more, speaking calmly to the man who crouch inside the train. "And, uh, don't forget who it was who payed me dig dirt on Lamb, Sinclair. Don't forget who payed me to keep quiet. Want all them stories out in the Tribune? 'Cause it's not too late, ya know?"

Sinclair bit his lip. He knew what Stan was saying was true, and he didn't really want Delta to find out. "Whoa, back off, Stan. Wouldn't want me tellin' Delta who kidnapped young Eleanor now, would ya? 'Cause I'm sure he'd have a lotta bullets with your name on 'em."

Stan fell silent and Sinclair smirked. Sinclair had payed him to dig dirt on Lamb for Ryan, but he hadn't even mentioned (or considered) Eleanor, who was just a child at the time, let alone told Stan to kidnap her and sell her to an orphanage.

"Why would he care about Lamb's daughter? Why is he even here? Why are _you_ here?"

Sinclair ignored him. "Do ya know what happened to that girl when you sold her? Do you know what they did to 'er? See them Little Sisters you got a problem with? They turned her into one o' them blood suckin' freaks after you kidnapped her. Subject Delta, here, he was bonded to Eleanor and that's why we're here, alright? Now shut up, Stanley. You don't want anyone tellin' him that it was you that kidnapped Eleanor, do ya? I think a few holes in your face would be an improvement-" The two men stopped arguing and threatening each other when Delta came through the train station's automatic door, hacking a health station as he went.

Approaching the window of the security booth from the inside as Delta did the same from the outside, Stan tried to give a good impression, not that he really cared. "Okay, so dead men tell no tales, right?" He launched into an explanation of what he wanted Delta to do. "Wrong. See, with ADAM involved, every stiff's got a story – and Lamb knows how to read it. If that stuff makes it back to her, I'm an obituary. So I want you to take the story of Dionysus Park ... and bury it. Get rid of the Little Sisters for me ... your way. Do that, and I'll unlock the station here. Scout's honor."

Delta groaned, as did Sinclair, who knew he couldn't get off the train as he was unarmed and the park was crawling with splicers. Cranking up his shortwave radio, Sinclair said, "Well I'd say "he's hidin' somethin'" – but he sort o' took the fun outta that one. He's locked in the security booth, however – so we'll have to play along. Find those Sisters."

Giving a mental sigh, Delta pushed further on into Dionysus Park. All he wanted was to find Eleanor. To keep her safe. He had to admit, Sinclair was helping tremendously, but why did people like Stanley and Sofia and Simon have to make his task so hard?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked. Please review :D<strong>


End file.
